


Gods among men

by l_laufeyson



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 08:10:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19128031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l_laufeyson/pseuds/l_laufeyson
Summary: Sombra is a goddess. Quite literally, she is one of the Aztec gods that live among humankind. She cares for the forest she lives in, takes care of the plants and animals until one day a man enters her forest and shoots a deer. She should fight him, but just can't. Something stops her from it, but what?





	Gods among men

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, that might be totally far fetched, but somehow the idea just popped up in my head. I hope you can accept mistakes made by me since im still trying to get better with my english skills.

Xochipilli the god of love, of flowers, of music, of dance, but also of corn regarding to the mythology of the Aztecs -Source: Wikipedia.

 

That people no longer believed in them was both a curse and a blessing. On one hand their strength diminished with every unbeliever, every lack of sacrifice weakened them, but on the other hand they did not have to deal with people so much anymore and had withdrawn. They were widely dispersed, hardly seeing each other by chance maybe every thousand years. They all had alternative lives, they all had acquired an alias. Xochipilli, formerly mistakenly called a man, now lived in the woods of Ixtepec, a small village in Mexico.  
She made sure that the forest was healthy, that the flowers bloomed and that everything lived and multiplied in the forest. The forests were sacred to the local people, as if they knew that a deity had set up camp there. Ixtepec did not shun people in the past, when there were festivities, she would mingle with them from time to time, dance and drink with them without attracting attention. In her forest she was usually hidden as an ocelot, her left ear torn a few millimetres, or as a hummingbird, her left wing slightly different in colour.  
In her human form she always wore her hair a little more unusual, the left side shorn short, so that one could see the tanned skin there. As time went by, however, it had become increasingly rare for her to take on this form, usually strolling around as an ocelot, walking silently and shyly, turning from humans as a true animal would do.  
_ _ _ _ _

The shot echoed through the forest, bounced off trees and startled the birds that had been sleeping peacefully until a few moments ago. Ixtepec, too, was lifted up in the air with that sound, her head smelling, before she ran off, in the direction of the sound, while some animals came towards her, especially the frightened ones. The shot had been loud, not too far from the root where the goddess had slept. She skilfully scurried through the trees and only came to a halt when she saw the stag, a bloody flank that dragged itself on before a second shot sounded and struck him this time directly through his heart, finally relieving the stag of its torment. Half hidden, the goddess watched a man come to the stag, making sure he was dead.  
Unintentionally she whisked her teeth, a soft rumble escaped her before she jumped forward and hissed, put up her fur and tried to make herself bigger than she was. Sure, she could hardly do anything like that, in this form, but she wanted it. She wanted that man out of her forest, she didn't want him to take the stag and even less did she want him to think all this was his right. It was precisely because of this attitude that she had distanced herself from people, this attitude that people simply had the right to take what they wanted, whether they lived it or not.  
Sure, the man was unimpressed. Ixtepec wasn't tall, just at the height of his knees, but she was angry. The man tried to scare her away for a few seconds before grabbing his gun off his belt. During this movement, she flinched back just a few yards behind the carcass and ducked a little closer to the ground. A bullet certainly wouldn't kill her directly, but the pain wasn't worth it either, the stag was already dead and she couldn't do much in that position. Slowly the cat retreated, but did not let the visibly confused man out of her sight. She would follow him, find out where he lived and then make sure he didn't come back.  
She didn't even have to follow him far, he pulled the stag by his hind legs, moved leaves and left a path in the forest that could not be missed if you knew your way around. Only a few hundred steps further, a hut came into her field of vision that had been standing here for several years, but had always been empty until then. When the first stones had been laid, she had looked again and again to see if anyone lived in this hut, but it had always been empty. This was the first time she saw a person go into the hut and for a moment she withdrew, far enough not to be accidentally seen, and seemed to shrink. The next moment feathers covered her fur, she became smaller and smaller, her hind legs became tiny little feet and her paws became wings pushing up at her side. A beak grew in her place until it was barely bigger than a man's thumb, but dazzling purple around her neck.  
A connoisseur would probably have classified her as a violet-headed hummingbird and even if her appearance would suggest the appearance of a male - maybe that's one of the reasons why she was formerly called a prince. In this form she flew to the hut, remained in a hovering position in front of the window and looked inside.


End file.
